Frank Expectations
by darkblueheaven
Summary: Frank makes Magenta a request she can't refuse, and Riff Raff is none to happy about it.


"Well, well, what a lovely view."

Magenta gasped and wheeled around, only to find Frank, her employer and Master standing in her doorway. A doorway she'd closed behind her when she'd come back to her room.

"What do you want?!" In nothing more than a towel and fresh from her bath, the Master was the last person she wanted to see. "You promised us privacy in our own rooms!"

"So I did," Frank folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. He watched her with a smug, appraising eye. "Be that as it may, I'm here, and might I say you look radiant this evening."

Coming from him, the compliment did nothing for her. Magenta pushed her anger down inside of her and asked, "Master, what do you want?"

Frank pulled himself up and stepped into her room. He walked up to her and touched her bare shoulders with the backs of his fingers. His resident domestic flinched away from his touch, and Frank smirked. "I have a proposition for you."

"No," she shook her head once, wrapping a protective arm around her bosom.

He laughed under his breath. "My dear Magenta, so quick to pass judgment." Frank stepped closer, moving her across the room until she was backed her into a corner. When she had no where to go, he touched her shoulders again, lightly running his glossy black nails over her pale white flesh. "I want you to do something for me, and-"

"I said no," Magenta eyes flashed angrily on his face, but then she reeled back hard and added a chilly, "Master."

Frank laughed. "You forget your place," he grabbed her chin in his right hand and pulled her face up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Now, I said I have a proposition for you, and you'd be wise to hear me out." When she didn't reply, he squeezed her face harder, pressing the tips of his fingers roughly into the line of her jaw. "Say 'yes, Master, I understand', won't you?"

Wincing, Magenta repeated the words. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good girl," he purred in her ear. "Not quite the untrainable bitch after all. Now then," Frank dropped his free hand down by her side, his fingers toying with the bottom hem of her damp towel. "I want you to do something for me."

"What would you like, Master?" she asked, having no choice in the moment but to play along.

"I want you to fuck my new pet. She's a pretty little thing, don't you think?" Frank's fingers gently stroked her thigh, slipping further and further underneath her towel. He felt his unwelcome touch caused her to cringe, and it turned him on. "She's never known the pleasure of another woman's touch, can you imagine?"

"No, Master," Magenta said automatically, as this was what the prince wanted to hear. In reality, she didn't give two shits about the silly young girl he'd squirreled away in his bedchamber's for the last several weeks, except that she had this most annoyingly shrill voice of anyone she'd ever met.

"Mm, yes... A tragedy, really, but these Earth people are SO repressed! This girl is different, though. She's got potential to be so much more," Frank smiled almost whimsically as he spoke of his newest plaything. It was all one grand, erotic experiment for him, and he did so love his research. "Well, I told her she simply must experience it first hand. While I watch," he added with a dirty smile. "So you'll dress in that sheer little number you do so love to prance about in, and those sexy black underthings you have. Paint your face and ready yourself and be in my boudoir in an hour," Frank commanded her.

A queasy feeling hit Magenta in the pit of her stomach. "And if I refuse, Master?"

"Do you love your brother, Magenta?" Frank's eyes grew hard and unflinching under coal black lids, though his smile stayed warm and inviting. "If so, I suggest you do as your told. I wouldn't want him to suffer any unfortunate accidents. Would you?"

The mention of her dearest love made her pulse jump even as ice cold dread seized her heart. The things she had seen the Master do to Riff Raff, the terrible wounds he'd come to bed with... Frank made no idle threat, and she knew it. "No, Master," she croaked out the words.

"As a condition of his employment I promised your brother I wouldn't fuck you, and I am a man of my word," Frank proclaimed oh so nobly. "I just want to watch. Surely there can be no objection to that simple little request."

Magenta dropped her eyes away from him and gave up. "None, Master."

"Good, then it's settled," Frank let go of her abruptly. "Be in my room in an hour. Oh, and Magenta," he looked at her with a brutally cold smile. "Don't do anything stupid like disappoint me. I don't think your brother could bare the consequences of another one of your failures."

He left her alone, trembling and feeling ill. Magenta slumped against the wall of her meager quarters and sighed helplessly. She ran a hand over her damp red curls and realized she had no choice but to do as the Master commanded. Anything to save her brother another of the Master's brutal beatings.

X-X

"Oh, it's you!" Columbia squeaked when she saw Frank leading Magenta into his luxurious bedroom. She'd been stretched out on his expansive bed, relaxing and trying hard not to feel so anxious, but now she stood up, surprised to see the maid.

Magenta said nothing to her, but cringed inwardly at the sound of the other girl's voice.

"My dear Magenta has agreed to join us for the evening," Frank told the girl. He led Magenta around the side of the bed so she was standing side by side with the young Earthling. He let her go and then stepped over to his vanity where a bucket of ice held a bottle of very expensive champagne, only to find it already opened.

"Sorry, I poured myself a glass while I was waiting, " Columbia tittered anxiously. She picked up her glass off his nightstand as if to prove it. "I hope that's OK."

It most certainly was not OK, and an angry look drew Frank's painted mouth down into a scowl. He stifled the urge to flog someone bloody and put on a smile for her. "Certainly, my dear. Anything you want. I'll just pour Magenta and myself a glass."

"Ok!" The slender ran her fingers through her bright red bobbed hair. She looked adoringly up at Frank, a broad, awe-struck smile on her cherry mouth.

Magenta glanced at the girl wondered how she'd won the Master's favor. She was pretty enough, but that voice! She couldn't see anything else all that remarkable in her. Frank handed her a glass of champagne and she held it before her like it was a dead rat.

"Let me propose a toast," Frank spoke, holding his own glass of bubbly aloft. "To making one's most sensual daydreams come true."

"Uh..." Columbia glanced back and forth between Frank and Magenta. "Yeah. Cheers!"

"Magenta?" Frank looked at her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, but lifted her glass. "To the success of the mission."

"Mission?" Columbia's already wide blue eyes opened little wider.

Frank laughed low in his throat. "When the mood strikes her, Magenta has quite the sense of humor," he lied to his guest and then shot the maid a deadly glare when Columbia wasn't looking. He took a sip of champagne and slid onto his bed. The expression on his face turned dark and dangerous, and he flashed a sultry smirk at the two women in his room. Propped up on his side, he patted the open space next to him.

Now Magenta frowned. "You said you were just going to watch."

"And I shall," he promised. "Columbia," Frank extended his hand to the girl and with an excited giggle she bounded up beside him on the bed. Frank pulled her into his arms and kissed her playfully. She squealed and squeaked under his ministrations.

Magenta folded her arms and watched them unhappily. "You said no touching."

Frank pulled away from Columbia with a low, throaty laugh. "I promised not to touch YOU," he said without taking his eyes off Columbia. He ran his fingers up her slender thigh and she giggled again. "But Columbia doesn't mind, do you, ma petit chèri?"

"Nuh-uh," Columbia grinned at him and thrilled when he kissed her delicate throat.

Magenta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This wasn't what she'd agreed to, and...

Frank's dark eyes fell upon her, ferocious and hungry. He motioned for her to join them on the bed. "Magenta," he spoke her name as a command.

The foolish little human glanced up at her with big naive blue eyes. She smiled almost shyly up at the maid, and it made Magenta pity her. The fool girl had no idea who or what Frank was, what she was getting herself wrapped up in. He was using Columbia just as much as he was using her, she realized.

Magenta sighed and looked away from the pair.

"Magenta!" Frank said her name harshly, expectant, demanding and full of the dark promise to cause great pain if she disobeyed him now.

She downed her champagne, then grabbed the bottle and tipped it up, letting the remainder of the contents spill between her lips and down her throat. When it was empty she dropped it to the carpeted floor. She pulled the silk tie holding her sheer black negligee in place, and the filmy garment fell to the floor next to the bottle.

X-X

"I don't understand," Riff Raff paced around his bedroom. "You slept with the Master and that... That groupie?!"

"No," Magenta curled her legs underneath her, making herself small on her brother's bed. The way he looked at her, the anger in his voice... Right then she felt so, so small. "It was just the girl."

"But he was there? Did he touch you?!" The idea of Frank laying a single finger on his dear, beautiful sister revolted him. Riff was furious, both with the prince and with his sister. Mostly at Frank. He was livid and jealous, and disgusted. He looked at his sister and felt nothing but contempt in that moment.

Magenta shook her head. "He was there, but he only touched the girl."

"That's not good enough!" Riff stalked around his sparse bedroom like a rabid dog, a vein throbbing out of his forehead. "You let him see you? His eyes were on you?!"

Magenta opened her mouth to speak, but then lost the words. She dropped her eyes away from her brother's furious gaze.

"How could you?!" Riff blared in her face.

"How could I not?!" She shouted back at him, finding her voice. She hated that he made her feel ashamed when she'd only done it for him. "He threatened to hurt you! You expect me to sit by and watch him beat you again, knowing I could have prevented it?!"

"And what happens next time when he wants more?" Riff grabbed his sister roughly by the shoulders. "I won't have you-"

Magenta pressed her mouth to his desperately. Her hands held his face, she clung to him and drew him to her. She pulled away slowly and looked into his watery blue eyes. Heartache was written plainly across her pale face. "I love you. I can't bare to see him hurt you again. Please... don't be angry with me."

Riff stared at her and the anger slipped away from him. He sat down next to her, lacing his fingers together with his sister's soft, slender digits. "I'm you're older brother. It's my job to protect you."

She shook her head. "I'm not a child anymore. You look out for me, and I'll look out for you." She squeezed his hands. "I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear, sweet sister," he kissed her softly. "But don't ever do this again. I would rather take a thousand beatings than have him use you that way." And if he ever found out Frank coerced his sister into his bed ever again, no matter the circumstance, he would kill the man. Smug, manipulative bastard! Prince or no prince, he would find himself dead and fed to the dogs!

She sucked in a deep breath and pulled away from him. Magenta walked to the window and stared out at the lone moon that circled the Earth. It was a pale imitation of the twin moons that circled Transsexual. She felt incredibly tired suddenly, worn out and heavy. "I grow weary of this world."

Her brother moved behind her and slid his wiry arms around her thin waist. "As do I, my beloved sister."


End file.
